


Scatterbrain

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Opposites Attract, scatterbrain, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a scatterbrain.</p><p>He wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever heard the term 'opposites attract'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterbrain

Zayn always had his thoughts sorted out.

His priorities were always lined up perfectly, his mental checklist impeccable. 

He was always clear minded, never forgetful and when he learned something about you, he was certain never to forget it.

He was more of a quiet type guy...the sort of guy who you notice, but don't really NOTICE. 

He's there, but he acts like he's not. Even though he clearly is, his mind is filing and computing and running away with various bits and pieces of things he has to eventually accomplish.

Perrie's nothing less than a scatterbrain.

Her mind runs away faster than a chipmunk up a tree. Speaking of chipmunks, she saw one the other day that had a rather large nut between it's paws. Her favorite sort of nut is almond, but almonds aren't her favorite food. On the note of food, she had a pancake for breakfast. She was going to have juice too, but she ran out. 

Scatterbrain.

Perrie's mind likes to fly away. she tends forget important bits that only return at the last minute and sometimes don't return at all. Although no one really minds, because when she does eventually arrive, she apologizes profusely and her smile is so genuine no one really cares how late she is, or how distracted she is.

Except for Zayn, really.

"You shouldn't have come that late, you know." He told her. "This meeting was very important. Since Little Mix is our opening act, you four had to know a load of important details. You're lucky your bandmates were here."

Perrie shrugged. "I forgot. And I apologized, everyone's fine with it." 

Zayn only grunted. "Alright."

He didnt like when people were late.

The following day, Perrie was late to soundcheck.

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried as she came rushing through the door halfway through their song 'Change your life'.

"I was at the shops. I bought everyone little bracelets with their names. It cost loads but don't you mind. I 'spose it makes up for my being late again." She gushed, her smile lighting up the room.

Zayn didn't approve at all.

Everyone else, however, seemed to be totally fine with it.

Even Zayn couldn't help a small smile when she handed him a little black bracelet with his name etched in blue and green thread.

"They didnt have your name. They didnt have mine either, so I paid them extra to make ones at the counter. We match, look." She smiled sweetly, holding out her wrist for Zayn to see.

Her bracelet looked identical to the one Zayn had, except that instead of Zayn's name on it, it read 'Perrie'. 

He gave her a little smile and said thanks. Nothing more, nothing less.

Two days later, Perrie approached him at the end of their first concert. "We're gonna throw a party on our tour bus...for finishing the first concert, ya'know?" 

Zayn just nodded.

Perrie shifted on her toes as smiled up at him. "You're invited. And so is the rest of your band." She told him.

"Okay." He said.

That was all.

Smiling, Perrie bounced away. Zayn couldn't help but be reminded of a summer's breeze by the way she moved.

He still didn't like her, though. 

He wanted to find her annoying and bratty, but somehow he couldn't. 

He just didn't like that she was always late. And a scatterbrain.

Yet, he still found himself getting dragged along to the party by Niall, who was crushing quite hard on Jade, one of Perrie's bandmates.

"You came!" Perrie's voice was cheery, as usual. 

Zayn simply nodded. 

"Yay! I'm glad you could come." Perrie smiled warmly, and kissed Zayn's cheek softly.

Zayn blinked in surprise, but she was already gone.

Was it bad that Zayn wanted her to do kiss his cheek again?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, the party was still in full swing.

Perrie didn't drink, so she flittered around the room laughing and smiling good-naturedly as her tipsy friends wobbled around on the dance floor.

Zayn watched her the whole night, up until the point where Harry dared him to take a shot.

And when he turned around, not even slightly buzzed from the alcohol....Perrie was gone.

Zayn didn't look for her. He was already horrified at himself for basically stalking her all evening.

So he watched his bandmates grind on the stylist's assistants from a little table nearby.

Eventually though, he was tired of that.

He didn't turn down that Little Mix girl Jesy, when she pulled him for a dance.

But all he thought about was what Perrie's body would feel like, moving up against his on the dance floor.

Zayn was terrified at the way he was thinking, but he couldn't prevent it.

So when the song was over and Jesy had left, he looked for Perrie.

He didn't expect her to be in the very back of the tour bus.

He didn't expect to see a man leaning over her, moving his hands down her sides.

For the first time ever, he saw Perrie without a smile. 

She was desperately attempting to push the guy off, kick him, but it was useless.

So Zayn stepped in.

Three punches later, the man lay on the floor groaning.

"stay the fuck off her, dick." Zayn hissed.

Then he turned to Perrie.

What Perrie did after that wasnt really a normal thing to do. Especially not to Zayn.

I mean, he was so orderly and professional and quiet an straightforward....whilst she was the definition of a scatterbrain.

But maybe that was why she did it.

Maybe that was why she kissed him.

And maybe that was why he kissed her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
